When Life Gives You Lemons
by Ellie Hegarty
Summary: Sometimes life gives you sour lemons, when it does, you have to make everyday count. And that's what Netty does. I suck at summaries, please review.
1. Meeting

_Netty POV_

My eyes filled with tears as I heard the news, my hands gripping my skirt, I can't deal with this now, "Thank you, um, I gave to go now, sorry" I mutter as I walk out of the hospital, tears now streaming down my face

THUD

Crap, I bumped into someone, I look up to see a man about 6ft 2 with long black hair standing in front of me

"What is wrong with you mortal?" he demands sharply

"Um, I wasn't looking where I was go-" I try to explain

"Why is it you're crying is what I ment!" he glares

"I'm just scared, I guess."

"Ah, I'm Loki, and I'll be leaving now, I have something to complete, goodbye mortal!" he shook my hand and walked swiftly off 'Loki? Isn't he a Norse god?' I think to myself looking down to a small piece of paper in my hand

**~Time skip ~**

I lay on my side on my bed, "Why this number?" I murmur "I already have her number! He could have just said to call her or something!" I grab my phone from the side and quickly tap the number in

One ring

Two rings

_"Hello?"_ a familiar voice came from the phone

"Hi Jane, its me!" I try to sound as normal as possible

_"What's wrong?"_ she knows me way too well!

"Some guy gave me your number..."

_"WHAT?! What did he look like? What was his name?"_ a heard a huge smash making me jump

_"JANE!"_ a new voice yelled

_"Why did you break the door Thor?"_

_"LOKI HAS RETURNED AND I DONT KNOW WHY!"_ Isn't Thor supposed to be Loki's brother? Why does Thor seem so scared then? Wait-

"Jane!"

_"Yes?"_

"It was Loki who gave me your number."

_"I think you should come over..."_ she sounded really nervous

"Okay, I'll be round in a bit."

**~Time skip~**

Loki's POV

That mortal, I gave her the paper by mistake, my plan is surely spoiled! But, these human clothes are suprisingly comfortable! I see why my brother decided to stay here, now, I should find that fearful being and ask her to return it

"Loki!" my blond haired brother approached me, wearing a hooded jumper "Why is it you have returned?!"

"Ah, dear brother, I'm simply on my holiday, I was hoping to surprise you!" I smiled

"I hope you're being honest Loki." Jane stood next to him, along with that mortal

"Pathetic mortal, give me that paper!" I demand

"You mean this?" she held up the paper

"Indeed I do!" she smiles cheekiy

"Well, I should have you do something for it!"

"What?" her smile grows

"Take me out for a meal!"

"What?!"

"It would be cool to tell people!" she laughed

"Fine, tomorrow, 7, then you give me the number- um?"

"Netty."

**A.N. What do you think of this? I'm really enjoying writing this, review please!**


	2. Dating?

Chapter 2

Netty's POV

"Are you insane?!" Jane yelled

"Maybe." I reply blankly, I'm not telling her yet, not now at least

"My brother may not look it, but he is-" Thor starts

"The God of mischief, I know, anyway I can ask him why he has Jane's number, how he got it, and anything else I want!" I laugh,and start to take of my hoodie as I had no idea where I was wearing it, it's boiling today!

"Where you painting again?" I look down to my T-shirt

"Oh, yeah." Several different colours were splattered on it

"Well how are you gonna get him to tell us what he wants?" I hold up the piece of paper without saying a word. This is going to be interesting.

_~Time skip to the next day~_

Loki's POV

'This better be the right place' I think to myself as I press the small circular button

"Hello?" her voice rang from some holes

"Netty? Its me."

"I'll be right down." A small bleep came from the holes, quickly the young woman came down the stairs,

"Hi." She smiled

"Um, hello," This woman is beautiful, her dress, stopped at the knees, sleeveless, and showing a bandage on her arm "where would you like to go?"

"Do you like Chinese?"

"I haven't tried it before."

"Well, I know a great place, would you like that?" She was now next to me

"That'll be ffine, let's get this over with." I link my arm with her "Your arm."

"I had some injections." she pointed down a road, signalling for me to turn "Medical reasons."

_~Time Skip to the restaurant ~_

Jane's POV

Me, Thor and Netty decided that during Loki and Netty's date, me and Thor would be near in case anything happens, now they've just came in, walked straight past us,

Loki "What will you be having?"

Netty "Chicken fried rice, what about you?"

Loki "I'm not sure, what do you think I should have? "

Netty "How about char siu pork ribs? They're kinda American and kinda Chinese."

Loki "I'll have that then, are we having starters?"

Netty "I tend to not have anything, but get prawn crackers. "

Loki "And what drink?"

Netty "I'm having green tea, you?"

Loki "Ah, I'll have coffee I guess."

Waiter "Are you ready to order?"

Netty "We'll have prawn crackers for starters and I'll have chicken fried rice and green tea please."

Loki "And I shall have char siu pork ribs and a coffee."

Waiter "Right away."

Then it was small talk, "What do you do like to do in your free time?" "Favourite things?" etc etc until their meal came

Loki "Is there any other reason you want a meal with me than simply being able to tell people you had a meal with a god?"

Netty "Well, yes, I have questions I want answered, and if you don't answer them, you don't get this back." she holds up the paper

Loki "Fine, go ahead."

Netty "Why do you have Jane's nnumber?"

Loki "Well, honestly, I wanted to see my brother, even if he isn't my real brother."

Netty "Wow, okay, how did you get it?"

Loki "Through ways of mass secrecy."

Netty "Well, this can go in here then." I'm guessing she put the paper into her bra "So, how's the ribs?"

Loki "Uh, yes, they are much to my liking

Netty "Good, I had them a while ago, my sister was over."

Loki "You have a sister?"

Netty "Yeah, she's got longer and darker hair, and she's taller than me."

Loki "Ah, well, I have a brother, but you know him."

Netty "Indeed I do."

Loki "Shall we be having dessert here?"

Netty "No, they don't do puddings, but we can go to an ice cream place."

Loki "Fine by me."

Netty "Can we have the bill please?"

Waiter "Yes right away."

That's when me and Thor left, I'll call her in the morning.


	3. Surprising

Surprising

Netty's POV

I woke up with a killer headache, my phone buzzing away

"Urgh, Jane, shut up." I mumble while picking up my phone "What?"

_"Good morning to you to(!)"_ Jane must have been awake for hours_ "So what happened after we left?"_

"We got ice cream."

_"Okay, then what?"_

"He brought me home."

_"Anything else?"_

"I gave him my necklace and he gave me his scarf."

_"Okay, what does that mean?"_

"How should I know? You're the one with the Asgaurdian boyfriend! "

_"Um, okay. Thor?! What does it mean when you give someone a necklace and they give you a scarf?"_

_"Its a promise to meet again."_

_"Well, you heard him, you can see him again!"_

"Okay, I need to sleep some more, I've got a major headache."

_"Okay, I'll see you soon."_

"Bye!" I tap the end call button and roll over.

Thor's POV

I don't want Jane to know, but after we went home and she went to sleep, I went out, I couldn't sleep, and sure enough, when I was walking around, I saw my dear brother with Netty, at first they were simply sitting eating ice cream, then they started walking, I had to follow, my brother could do anything to her, I was worried, so as I followed, they seemed to be taking naturally, almost as close friends do, Loki's 'ehehehehehe' often rang out, his face was like a child's, smiling ever so brightly, when they got outside her building, he pulled off his scarf, placed it round her neck, pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly, after few seconds, they pulled away, she gave him her necklace, and he whispered "I'll be seeing you again." he placed his lips on here's once more before leaving, a huge grin on his face. Not the grin he gives when he's up to something, but a grin of genuine happiness.

"Thor?" Jane's voice brought me out of my thoughts

"What is it?" I looked up from my breakfast

"I'm going out to see Netty, I'll be back in a while, I'll go to the store on the way back."

"Okay, bye!" The door slammed, and once again left to my own thoughts.

Loki's POV

Today, I shall surprise Netty, she said she would show me her art, so of course, I thought why not today? Now, I am pressing that same button as I did last night (which I have been told is called a "door bell") at her door, waiting for her to come to the door. There is a scraping noise at the door at the door opens, she's there, wearing pajamas and glasses? I didn't know she wore glasses, she wasn't yesterday, she wasn't yesterday at least.

"Oh, Loki, hi." her voice is fairly raspy

"Hello Netty, I have came to see your art." she cringes at my voice "What is it?"

"Ah, I've got a huge headache at the minute."

"Forgive me, I did not know."

"Don't worry, come in." she opens the door and signals for me to walk in, as I do, I notice a half finished painting of scene, calm and peaceful, yet somehow busy and loud, "Did you do that?" I point at the canvas, she sighs

"Yeah," she grabs a brush and starts cleaning it in the sink "two days ago, about half an hour after I bumped into you."

"Fear."

"Yep, that's what I think fear looks like." she stands next to me, "Or at least it will, I'm going to not paint here." she pocks a point on the canvas about two inches away from the left side and four from the top

"Why?"

"Fear may seem random, but there is almost always a reason for it."

"But why not just paint it a different colour?" she walks to the table behind the easel and picks up an open sketch book,

"Here, see," there's a quick sketch of what is on the canvas, including a small circle in a similar place to where she had pointed and writing, "fears can start small. but grow quickly, like a fire"

"You're going to burn a hole in it?"

"Yeah." she seems to be getting quieter

"You should sleep, you're not well."

"But you came over, and I like being around people."

"Then I'll stay, I'm sure I can read a book." she blushes slightly

"Fine, follow me." she grabs my hand and takes me into a medium sized room with a double bed, a wardrobe, a desk and bookshelf in, "My mythology books are on the top two shelf's, my textbooks are on the bottom two shelf's, the other four are various fic-"

"Shh," I place my finger over her lips, "you go to sleep." she obediently clambers into bed and shuts her eyes, I look to the bookshelf and find a novel called "Neverwhere", pulled it out and sat on the bed next to the now sleeping Netty and start to read it.

"What is it?"

"Ah, I've got a huge headache at the minute."

"Forgive me, I did not know."

"Don't worry, come in." she opens the door and signals for me to walk in, as I do, I notice a half finished painting of scene, calm and peaceful, yet somehow busy and loud, "Did you do that?" I point at the canvas, she sighs

"Yeah," she grabs a brush and starts cleaning it in the sink "two days ago, about half an hour after I bumped into you."

"Fear."

"Yep, that's what I think fear looks like." she stands next to me, "Or at least it will, I'm going to not paint here." she pocks a point on the canvas about two inches away from the left side and four from the top

"Why?"

"Fear may seem random, but there is almost always a reason for it."

"But why not just paint it a different colour?" she walks to the table behind the easel and picks up an open sketch book,

"Here, see," there's a quick sketch of what is on the canvas, including a small circle in a similar place to where she had pointed and writing, "fears can start small. but grow quickly, like a fire"

"You're going to burn a hole in it?"

"Yeah." she seems to be getting quieter

"You should sleep, you're not well."

"But you came over, and I like being around people."

"Then I'll stay, I'm sure I can read a book." she blushes slightly

"Fine, follow me." she grabs my hand and takes me into a medium sized room with a double bed, a wardrobe, a desk and bookshelf in, "My mythology books are on the top two shelf's, my textbooks are on the bottom two shelf's, the other four are various fic-"

"Shh," I place my finger over her lips, "you go to sleep." she obediently clambers into bed and shuts her eyes, I look to the bookshelf and find a novel called "Neverwhere", pulled it out and sat on the bed next to the now sleeping Netty and start to read it.


	4. Helping

Chapter Four

Jane's POV

I walk up to Netty's door and quietly let my self in (I have a key)

"Netty?" I call out quietly

"Shh." a voice I didn't know came from her room.

"Who's there?" I look around the apartment, no reply came, I knock on the bedroom door "Netty?"

"Shh." the voice came again, I slowly push the door open, a lump, which I'm guessing is Netty lay on the bed, and another figure sat on it, reading a book,

"Are you okay, Netty?"

"Can't you hear me? Shush." the sitting figure hissed

"I can hear you perfectly fine." I wasn't happy now, "Tell me who you are!"

"Why don't you come and see?" I opened the door further

"Loki, what are you doing here?"

"Obviously looking after Netty."

"How did you know where she lIves? Who gave you her address?" he raises his eyebrows

"You gave me her address."

"Oh," Netty have a small sigh, "crap, we've got an issue."

"What?"

"She's puked."

Netty's POV

"I'm not in my bed." I thought to myself "I don't know where I am, and I can't see."

I propped myself up trying to make sense of the blurry shapes around me, I think I'm at home.

"Where's my glasses? I can't see shit." I mumble

"No need to curse, they're here." A figure passes me my glasses "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I felt a hand on my forehead

"You had a fever." I recognised the voice,

"I think I ate some bad cheesecake."

"Trust you!" Jane was here? Since when?! I got up from the makeshift bed, which was the sofa.

"Why am I on the sofa?"

"You threw up." Loki gave me a look of worry

"Ah, yes, cheesecake. " Jane walked in

"I had to clean you up, it was also down your arm and on you bed!" I rotated my body so I was sitting upright "Oh, and Jenna called."

"Jenna?" Loki's looked so confused

"What did she say?"

"She said you need to visit soon.

"Who is this Jenna?" Loki spoke up

"My sister."

"Oh."

"I don't wanna go see her!" I roll me head backwards so I'm looking at the ceiling "She always tell me to find a boyfriend and a real job! She's so annoying!" I sound like an five year old, but, I really don't want to see her!

"You have to." Jane demands in a monotone voice! I glare at her, she glares back, Loki looks confused. After a minute of awkward silence, Jane spoke again "so, are you going to see her?"

"I'll talk to her later, okay?" I finally give in.


End file.
